Ultraman Orb Dark
is a dark version of Ultraman Orb, appearing in the series Ultraman R/B. While simply called Orb Dark in most cases, Cereza gives it the name . Subtitleshttps://m-78.jp/rb/post-470/: * * * Etymology The latter part of his full name can be summed as: * : The French word for black. * : Clearly the color black in English. * : The German word for black. Thus making the fact that the latter three words of his name are simply indications to his body color. It should also be noted that these three words were given by Makoto/Cereza. History Ultraman R/B Makoto Aizen recruited several people to unlock the Orb Origin Crystal and after achieving that, he obtained the Orb Ring NEO. He first demonstrated the power of Ultraman Orb Dark on Ultramen Rosso and Blu after chastising them for not living up to the standards of "actual" Ultramen, giving both of them a senseless defeat before sparing them. Ironically, he would use this newfound alter-ego to perform various heroic deeds (all of which were staged) in hopes of garnering popularity from the townspeople. Rosso and Blu later challenge him for a return match, this time calling out on his hypocrisy for being a glory seeker, and they turn the tides with the Victory Crystal and their training. Orb Dark suffered his first defeat. Later, Orb Dark returned to fight against Horoboros, showing off his abilities to the public. Via a cheap move, he put Horoboros to sleep when he was starting to get pinned down and finished it off with the Dark Origium Ray, impressing the public. Later, Orb Dark tries to fight Bezelb but was shown up by Rosso and Blu, who steal the kill. Infuriated, Orb Dark tries to attack the two Ultras instead but was interrupted by the return of Horoboros, who evolved into its Bipedal form. Horoboros easily finished off Orb Dark, and Makoto lost the Orb Ring NEO. With the loss of his transformation item, and Cereza being separated from Makoto, Ultraman Orb Dark is no more. Profile Normal= |-| w/ Orb Dark Calibur= Being a copy of Ultraman Orb, he has very similar stats, though he is slightly weaker in all aspects. Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Home Planet': Earth *'Age': N/A *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.4 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.9 *'Jumping Distance': 790 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.4 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.4 *'Strength': 86,000 t *'Grip Strength': 66,000 t Body Features *'Eyes': Orb Dark has dark red eyes instead of the normal light blue, matching his evil nature. * : Orb Dark possesses an "O" shaped Color Timer. It will blink when Orb Dark has been severely weakened. *'Ultra Armor': Orb Dark has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. His Ultra Armor is all black. *'Forehead Crystal': Orb Dark has a crystal on his forehead that is red in color. * : Orb Dark has 4 metallic pieces of smaller Protectors on his chest. Transformation Makoto inserts the Orb Origin Crystal into the AZ Gyro and pulls the side handles thrice. The Orb Ring NEO appears above the Gyro and is switched into the Orb Dark Mode. Makoto presses the center button, spinning the Orb Ring NEO in a similar manner to the Orb Slasher before raising it mid-air. Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear at his sides before another appears before him a la Fusion Up sequences. Dark rainbow background begins to burst as Ultraman Orb Dark rises, initially making a heart-shaped hand gesture before clenching his right hand forward as he closely approaching the screen. If he already has the Orb Ring NEO on hand, he doesn't need to summon it via the Orb Origin Crystal. - Shortened= NeoOrbRingSlide.PNG|Orb Dark Mode activated NeoOrbRingButtonPress.png|Center button is pressed NeoOrbRingTwinAppear.PNG|Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear NeoOrbRingThree.PNG|A third one covers Makoto OrbDankBlankRise1.PNG|Dark rainbow background OrbDankBlankRise2.PNG|Orb Dark appears OrbDankBlankRise3.PNG|Orb Dark rises OrbDarkRise.gif OrbDarkHenshinShort.gif }} Weapons * : Orb Dark's personal weapon. It is similar to the original Orbcalibur, but has black colorings on it. ** : The Orb Dark Calibur can release an energy ring to strike the enemy. **'Elemental Powers': Like its template, the Orb Dark Calibur can manipulate the power of four similar yet different elements: Flame, Ice, Rock and Storm. *** : The Orb Dark Calibur's equivalent to the Orb Supreme Calibur. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the flame symbol, Orb Dark creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy, causing an explosion. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the ice symbol, Orb Dark freezes the ground in front of him before slashing it and creates a series of ice eruptions as several ice blocks rain on the target. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the rock symbol, Orb Dark stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents, breaking the earth and scattering rocks. *** : The Orb Dark Calibur's equivalent to the Orb Wind Calibur. Orb Dark Calibur.jpg|Orb Dark Calibur OrbDarkEnergyRing.gif|Calibur Slasher OrbDarkInfernoCalibur.gif|Orb Dark Inferno Calibur OrbDarkIceCalibur.gif|Orb Dark Ice Calibur OrbDarkRockCalibur.gif|Orb Dark Rock Calibur Techniques Special * : Orb Dark's beam finisher, it is a purple version of the normal Origium Ray. * : A dark version of Spacium Zeperion's signature finisher. * : A dark version of Thunder Breastar's signature finisher. *'Tranquilizer Wave': What seems to be his only original ability, Orb Dark unleashes a wave of energy from his palm that can put a monster to sleep, leaving them vulnerable to a finishing attack. This might not be an ability Orb Dark exhibits on his own as it may have come from Cereza or has something to do with the Gyro, considering Ultraman Orb never had an ability like this. DarkOrigiumRay.gif|Dark Origium Ray OrbDarkWave.gif|Tranquilizer Wave Physical * : A dark version of Burnmite's signature finisher, and it is strong enough to revert Ultramen Rosso and Blu back to their human hosts. DarkStobiumDynamite.gif|Dark Stobium Dynamite Quotes *"Ultramen these days talk way too much. There's no mystery anymore." *"Not a huge fan of your designs either... Like, what are those? Cat Ears?" *"Attacking in the middle of one's introduction or transformation is inexcusable! You're breaking the rules!!" *"I merely gave the people what they asked for. People need a hero. Someone to shatter the darkness and give them light!" Other Media Ultra Heroes EXPO 2019 TBA Trivia *Orb Dark's light-up parts appear orange under certain lighting, but they are really a dark red in color. **In the initial magazine scan reveals, his eyes were a much more pale red instead. *Orb Dark's full name using the word for 'black' in three different languages; English, German and French, is referring to Rosso and Blu's names being Italian words for 'red' and 'blue' respectively. **His body color is an antithesis to the Minato brothers' transformation catchphrase, "Color me with your power! R/B!", as black is usually interpreted as colorless. This is also ironic, as the color black is obtained by mixing various colors. *When Orb Dark is paired up with Ultraman Orb Orb Origin in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, he will say "Lend me the power of bonds!" in his intro instead of "My name is Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz!". He says "The light of the galaxy is calling me!" instead when paired with Orb Trinity. *This is in fact the second dark/evil imitation of Orb to exist, the first being Imitation Ultraman Orb from episode 9 of Ultraman Orb. *The orb that appears in front of Orb Dark when using the Dark Origium Ray is not a perfect sphere. Instead, it is heart-shaped, referencing that Makoto Aizen is the creator and controller of Orb Dark's power. *His near attempt to punch the de-transformed Minato brothers was a tribute to Ultraman Nexus' debut in the first episode of his series. This was implemented by director Takanori Tsujimoto.https://twitter.com/TakaTsujimo/status/1035680349529858048 *Orb Dark's background is similar to Evil Tiga, in that they are an Ultra Hero's powers under control of those who wished to exploit the power of Ultraman for selfish deeds. Their names gave the indication that they are meant to be evil counterparts of an original Ultraman, hence the similarity of their attacks in a smaller scale. **Coincidentally, their hosts are portrayed as CEO of a famous company that excels in the field of science and use forceful methods to obtain said Ultramen powers (eg. using the light of Spark Lens to create a forced merging with an Ultra statue and/or using the brainwave energies of kidnapped humans to fix an Ultra power). References id:Ultraman Orb Dark ms:Ultraman Orb Dark Category:Evil Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Earth Ultras